


homecoming

by challaudaku



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-21 02:38:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14906759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/challaudaku/pseuds/challaudaku
Summary: Something in Peter snaps.He brings his hands to his eyes slowly, rubs them, lowers them, and replays the video.And then he takes a breath.And two.And three.And then he sinks onto the floor and just stays there.





	homecoming

**Author's Note:**

> 437 words, by google docs

Something in Peter snaps.

He brings his hands to his eyes slowly, rubs them, lowers them, and replays the video.

And then he takes a breath.

And two.

And three.

And then he sinks onto the floor and just stays there.

That’s where Tony finds him. Maybe a minute has passed. Maybe an hour. Peter doesn’t really know.

His brain has gone blank. It’s short-circuited. No thoughts are even coming in.

He hears Tony talking, though, so he tries to tune in.

“...the matter, kid?”

That’s a question. Peter should answer…

“You left your files open,” he whispers, interrupting Tony asking a second question. He gestures to Tony’s computer screen, which is still playing  _ it _ .

Tony looks at it for a few seconds, before nearly hissing.

“Barnes,” he says, his voice almost  _ dripping _ with venom.

And — okay, Peter first met Captain America when he was fighting against him. That maybe isn’t the best way to become friends, but they were fine afterward. They made up, through Tony making up with him.

Bucky Barnes, though? Tony never really made up with Bucky. It’s understandable — Bucky killed his parents! Except Peter never had a problem with Bucky, so he forgave him along with Captain America.

Now, though, Peter feels the exact same way as Tony about him. He wants to say ‘ _ Barnes _ ’ with that much venom in his voice, except he can’t make his voice turn on.

“I’m sorry you had to see that, kid,” Tony says, turning the video off with a swipe of his hand. It doesn’t matter. It’s ingrained into Peter’s brain. “Barnes was made into a killing machine and…”

Yes, the video was of Bucky murdering someone. Yes, it was gruesome and bloody. Yes, it made Peter want to throw up.

_ But that wasn’t the problem _ .

“Kid?” Tony asks. Peter should answer.

He can’t.

“Pete, I’m sorry you had to see that, but it happens. You need to be able to shake it off,” Tony continues. Peter just sits there. 

He sniffs. Are there tears coming out of his eyes? That’s weird. There weren’t tears before.

“Did you know the person, Pete?” Tony asks, his voice low.

Did Peter know the person…?

“A little bit,” Peter whispers, forcing his voice to turn on. He feels weak right now.

“Who was it?” Tony asks. He has one arm outstretched towards Peter, now, as if he’s not sure what to do, but he wants to comfort Peter somehow. Peter appreciates the thought.

With a shaky breath that somehow turns into a shaky laugh, Peter forces more words out of his mouth.

“My Uncle Ben.”


End file.
